zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Temple (Ocarina of Time)
The is the first dungeon in the adult portion of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Story When Link awakens from his seven-year slumber in the Sacred Realm and acquires the Light Medallion from Rauru, the mysterious Sheik tells Link that he must now awaken the remaining five sages, the first of which can be found in a temple in the forest. Sheik tells Link that he requires a special item to be able to enter the temple, and is advised to go to Kakariko Village. Link finds the grave of Dampé the gravekeeper in the Kakariko Graveyard and enters the tomb. Inside, Link meets Dampé's ghost, who asks Link to race him. After being able to keep up with him, Dampé presents Link with the Hookshot. Hookshot in hand, Link travels into Kokiri Forest only to discover that it has been overrun by monsters. He presses on to the Lost Woods, but Mido blocks his path, saying that he promised Saria he would not let anybody pass. Link manages to convince Mido to let him pass, however, by playing "Saria's Song". Link continues until he reaches the Sacred Forest Meadow and takes down several Moblins on his way to where he last saw Saria. However, Saria is nowhere to be found. Instead, Link is greeted by Sheik, who teaches him the "Minuet of Forest" before departing in a flash of blinding light. Link the uses his newly acquired Hookshot to grapple onto a tree branch overhead, allowing him to enter the Forest Temple. Dungeon The Forest Temple is a large labyrinth with many complex puzzles and Small Keys found in abstruse places. It is also the home of the four Poe Sisters, who have sealed the way to the boss's lair by stealing the colored flame from four golden Torches. In order to return the flame, Link must first find the Fairy Bow, the dungeon's main item. Once he has it, he can duel each Poe Sister, returning the flame each had stolen to its respective torch upon their defeat. Link can then solve a final puzzle to gain access to the boss lair, where Phantom Ganon resides. Sage Saria Items * Fairy Bow * Heart Container * Forest Medallion Enemies * Blue Bubble * Deku Baba * Floormaster * Gold Skulltula * Green Bubble * Octorok * ReDead (Master Quest only) * Skulltula * Skullwalltula * Stalfos * Wallmaster * Wolfos Mini-bosses * Poe Sisters Boss * Phantom Ganon Theories Temple Guardians Unlike the other four temples in the game, the Forest Temple does not seem to have a recurring statue found throughout the dungeon. There is the totem pole, dragon, raven and snake statues within the Fire Temple, Water Temple, Shadow Temple and Spirit Temple, respectively. These statues could indeed represent some sort of temple guardian, but if that is true, the Forest Temple is left without any representation. Despite the lack of statues, however, Link does come across several paintings of the Poe Sisters, the temple's mini-bosses. Seeing as the Poe Sisters act as guardians of the Forest Temple in their own right, this could indeed make them the Forest Temple's complement to the other temples. Not a Temple The Forest Temple bears resemblance to a vast, ruined mansion. Because of this it may not actually be a temple of worship, but rather, may have once been a home to a wealthy family that was corrupted by black magic. The Poe Sisters could very well be the ghosts of said family. If this theory proves correct, this could also solve the above theory, as the temple was not meant to worship any particular deities. Gallery File:Forest Temple entrance (Ocarina of Time).png|The entrance to the Forest Temple File:Forest Temple twisted hallway (Ocarina of Time).png|The twisted hallway Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time dungeons